


Will You Stay?

by disintegrey



Series: Dad!Iwa and Son!Tobio [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Kageyama Tobio is Iwaizumi Hajime's son, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Other, Parent Iwaizumi Hajime, Single Dad Iwaizumi Hajime, Tags & Characters to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: Chapter one of the new series is finally here! I'm so excited to start this! Thank you so much for patiently waiting. I'm so happy that this idea that I had for so long is finally posted. I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing :D
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Dad!Iwa and Son!Tobio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028032
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of the new series is finally here! I'm so excited to start this! Thank you so much for patiently waiting. I'm so happy that this idea that I had for so long is finally posted. I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio failed his test and is not allowed to train. The only way for him to pass his supplementary test and join training again is to give everything he has. Luckily he has supportive friends (Tsukishima not so) and father to help!

Tobio fidgeted in his seat. His classmates were conversing freely with each other without a care in the world. Today seemed like a good day for them. The same couldn’t be felt for him though. He knew what day it was. He knows what will happen. He’s already accepted it. What he isn’t ready to accept, however, is the aftermath.

The teacher walked in the class and told the students to settle down. The words he dreaded finally spoken; the English tests will be handed out today. 

He sensed a commotion in the classroom but didn’t pay any attention to it. Tobio wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers as he waited for his name to be called. English was his worst subject so he could only hope he had a passing grade.

“Iwaizumi Tobio”

He let out a confirmatory sound and slowly walked to the teacher’s table with his gaze fixed to the ground. His teacher had a worried look on her face.  _ This is bad _ .  _ No this is worse than he thought _ . He stopped right next to his teacher and slowly raised his head to her. 

“Tobio-kun, I know you have been practicing hard for the next volleyball tournament. I heard about your training this weekend and you have my support”

A ray of light shone down on Tobio, for the first time since middle school, he feels hope.

“I will also support you in the supplementary class.”

“Eh?”

The teacher handed over his test. His eyes immediately fell to the 38 circled on the paper. This definitely is _ worse.  _

  
  


The sound of sneakers filled the gymnasium. Practice went on as usual but Tobio and Hinata were sitting with Takeda beside the court. In his hands were the test papers from both of them.

“Boys, you know why I called you here instead of letting you practice. Both of you failed your English test. Your teachers and I discussed and agreed that in order for you to join training this weekend, you need to take a supplementary class.”

The boys sadly nodded.

“You also need to score at least a 80 to pass the supplementary test.”

The announcement was met with silence from the boys. A few seconds passed as they registered Takeda’s words and they immediately went into panic.

“B-b-but sensei, that’s higher than the passing grade! I barely even passed it!” Hinata exclaimed in worry.

Tobio only had a distant look on his face, seemingly dead to the world.

“Oi, say something! Why are you so calm about this?!” Hinata shook Tobio by the collar to no avail.

“I have also informed your parents so-”

Both setter and middle blocker froze. The other words Takeda spoke were not heard as Tobio decided that today was the day he would meet his doom.

There was a drag in his steps as he walked home. He knows his father is home by now. He could handle his teachers dropping the bad news but he’s afraid of how his father will react. He comes home tired some days so Tobio tries his best to ease some burden at home. He helps to wash the dishes after dinner, folds the laundry and finishes his homework on time. The look on his father’s face when knowing all the chores are done always make him happy, plus the head pats gives him a sense of accomplishment.

“T-tadaima”

Tobio announced as he nervously looked around the house. He heard sizzles coming from the kitchen. He slowly made his way and peaked in. The smell of food hit him first.  _ Karaage _ . His mouth started to water. He hadn’t noticed he was hungry since he was too worried about something. Come to think of it, he suddenly forgot what he was worried about.

Iwaizumi noticed his son and chuckled at his expression.

“Okaeri. Get cleaned up and we’ll have dinner.”

Tobio didn’t need to be told twice. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he and his father said their thanks for the food. Tobio scarfed down his meal as if he hasn’t eaten in days. He wasn’t particularly tired today but he felt that he deserved a delicious meal. He wondered what he was so worried about on his way home. It seemed all of it fade-

“Takeda-sensei told me about your test.”

_ Oh _

_ That was what he was worried about _ . 

He stopped mid bite, eyes wide in realization as worry settled back in. He silently chewed his dinner, brain working twice as hard to form an explanation. How is he going to explain? He’s Japanese, of course he needs to be great in Japanese literature! Why should he bother learning English? Though he thinks his father won’t like that explanation. 

“I-”, Tobio shifted his gaze to his plate,”I’m not good in English”, he admitted.

“You memorized Daichi-kun’s hand signals pretty quick.”

It felt like an arrow thunked him on the head. He didn’t realize his father noticed that. He memorized the hand gestures Daichi-san made for practice in less than an hour. It wasn’t difficult since the team used the gestures in every practice session.

“W-well, we use them all the time so I needed to remember them.”

“That means you can memorize English phrases well. Though you can’t rely on memory when it comes to language. Do you have any problems with it?” 

Tobio deflated, appearing smaller in front of his father when he is inches taller than him. 

He is always honest with his parent; he can’t tell a lie to save himself. 

He was surrounded by people smarter than him since middle school. Volleyball helped divert the attention from his grades to his talent but he can’t help feel inferior when it came to his ability to focus on things he’s not interested in. He always has so many questions to ask in his mind while in class but whenever the teacher asks if they had any questions, everyone else seemed fine with whatever the teacher taught. He didn’t want people to think he wasn’t smart to understand simple things so he kept it to himself. It seems that has bit him in the rear and he can’t continue keeping things to himself if he wants to join volleyball practices again.

But before he can do that he had to tell his father the truth.

“I don’t understand English”, his eyes quickly darted to his father before shifting back to his plate again, “well”. 

Tobio finally shifted his gaze to his father. The elder simply had a soft look on him. He put down his utensils and looked at Tobio with a soft smile.

“I see. Languages aren’t easy to learn. Did you ask questions with your teacher or friends?”

Tobio sadly shook his head, feeling slightly ashamed.

Iwaizumi sighed knowingly. “It's okay to ask questions when you don’t understand. It’s one of the ways to learn. Don’t be afraid to ask. Teachers love it when you ask. Their role is to guide you so they are always ready to help. I also know from meeting some of your friends that they will not hesitate to help when you ask. Maybe you feel like you’re not as good as them when you do but when you ask, it will give them the impression that you want to learn. Remember when you asked Akaashi-kun for some pointers? It’s because you want to know how he sets, right?”

Tobio nodded. Watching Akaashi-san during the Tokyo training camp was such an amazing experience! Kenma-san too but when he asked about his experience in setting, he ran away. Maybe he asked too aggressively. 

“That way, you learn more on setting. It’s the same with English. The more you ask, the more you learn. You can ask me too. I would love to help. You can ask me about any subject and I will try my best to help. You’re not alone, Tobio. There are so many people that would love to help. All you need to do is ask.” The elder concluded with a reassuring smile.

Tobio felt the ray of hope again. Maybe he can do this.

\- & -

The week leading to training gave Tobio the motivation he needed.

Ono-sensei taught in front of the class, writing sentences in English while she read them from a textbook. She explained each word to the class with the class responding to their understanding. Tobio didn’t understand some words from the sentence. It took a while for him to process a specific word which led to him missing the explanation of other words. He wrote the words in his notebook before Ono-sensei asked the class if they had any questions before she proceeded with the next sentence.

_ Come on, Tobio. it’s now or you’ll never join a practice match ever again. _

He shakily raised his hand and politely asked Ono-sensei if she could repeat her explanation. Sensei smirked and nodded before repeating the sentence and elaboration. Tobio wrote them all down. During the ten minute break, he was at the teacher’s desk at the front of the class, asking Ono-sensei for help on trickier words. His friends stare at the scene in awe.

His motivation skyrocketed when he, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were in the club room when the latter two helped them with their homework. 

“Oi Shrimpy, you need to focus. You keep making the same mistakes. The King is doing better than you.”

“Oi don’t call me that”

“Tskishima!!! Help me instead of calling me Shrimpy all the time!!”

“I’m impressed, Tobio. You’ve improved so much in your English. At this rate, scoring 80 for the supplementary test would be easy for you.”

“Th-thank you!”

“What about me Yama-Yama? How am I doing?”

“Don’t call him that Shrimpy”

“Tch!”

“Ah I really can’t tell. You keep spelling ball with an ‘r’”

“But it sounds that way.”

“Yamaguchi I want to quit”

“Don’t give up on me Tsukishima!!!”

Sugawara would help when he has the chance. He would talk to Tobio in full English and the younger would respond in the same fashion. At first the response rate was slow but picked up not long after his proficiency improved. Soon the senpai and kouhai were talking in English whenever they met. Tobio stutters at times but he still gets them right at the end.

At home, Iwaizumi hells Tobio with cue cards. Iwaizmi would show a word then ask for the meaning and make a sentence with said word. Tobio had some words he’s still confused with but his father gladly assists him. They practice for 1 hour every night. After the hour is up, Iwaizumi never misses to give him congratulatory head pats.

The night before the supplementary test, Iwaizumi allowed no practice and cooked his favourite curry. Tobio scarfed them down like his life depended on it. It motivated him more to do his best knowing he had the support of father and friends (and crush). He still feels the ray of hope he clings to.

\- & -

This was a familiar feeling. Tobio fidgeted in his seat as he and Hinata waited for Ono-sensei to mark their test. He gave everything he had and he knows Hinata did too. His friend was usually jittery when it comes to tests but now he looked determined. Their training had started hours ago but they didn’t seem to mind. Their focus was on their tests like it was life or death were the only outcome.

Tobio hopes for nothing but to pass. Since he and Hinata were benched, his sole focus was on the test. He wants to set again. He wants to spike Suga-senpai’s easy-to-spike sets. He wants to execute his and Hinata's freak quick. There were so many things he wanted to do on the court. He hopes he could continue being on the court. All he needs is to pass the test.

Their names were finally called. They approached Ono-sensei’s desk as they awaited their fate. Ono-sensei looked at both of them seriously before breaking into a grin. She placed their tests in front of them respectively.

Hinata scored an 85 while Tobio had an 88.

Both students went silent. A sudden gust of wind can be felt. Ono-sensei chuckled at the scene in front of her.

“Congratulations, boys. You did very well.” She stood from her desk and ruffled her students' hair.

Tobio, who came to the realization first, looked to Hinata and said, “That’s 34 wins and 33 loses”.

Hinata, realization hit after, grunted in disbelief. “I’ll win next time!” The orange-haired exclaimed before getting a head start running out of the class, thanking Ono-sensei beforehand.

“Oi! That’s not fair!” Tobio did the same and raced the other.

Ono-sensei chuckled at her students. She silently wished the boys good luck.

Hinata and Tobio arrived at the gym at record time and slid open the doors. The team were on break and all eyes were on them. Ukai smirked at them, already knowing the outcome.

“We did it!” Hinata’s scream echoed throughout the gym. Everyone cheered and surrounded them at the entrance, giving the boys congratulatory head pats. Except Tsukishima who stood near the benches, drinking water.

When it was Suga’s turn, Tobio slightly bowed, attuned to the gesture by now. Suga chuckled and patted his head.

“ _ I always believed in you _ ”, Suga said in English.

Tobio’s eyes widened, cheeks slightly flushed. Understanding his senpai’s words, he replied in a similar fashion.

“ _ Thank you for believing in me _ ”

“You believe in what, Suga-san?”, Hinata asked the latter. The elder only laughed and ruffled the orange hair. 

Tobio was so excited to start training again. He looked at his test again. ‘88’ was written in red ink and circled at the top of his test. His chest swelled with pride. Then he suddenly remembered. 

“Coach, sensei, may I be excused for a while?”

Ukai and Takeda-sensei looked at each other in question.

Tobio stopped jogging when he arrived at his destination. He entered and announced his arrival. A man with spiky hair greeted him.

“Oya? You’re home early. How was the test?” His father asked curiously. 

Tobio took a deep breath and showed his father the test. Iwaizumi saw the score and smiled widely at his son.

“Congratulations!. Your hard work paid off. You are now allowed to train again.” 

No words could describe the happiness he felt after hearing those words. Iwaizumi proceeded to ruffle his son’s hair.

“I’m so proud of you. I always am.”

Tobio’s chest swelled like it was about to burst. This was the best feeling so far next to playing volleyball. Being his dad’s pride.

“That doesn’t mean you get to stop working hard on other tests. I hope you keep studying well from now on.”

“H-hai.”

“Well, thank you for coming all the way to tell me. Now you can train again. Don’t forget to hydrate and take breaks.”

Tobio nodded, gripping the plastic bag behind him.

“Tou-san, I bought pork buns to say thank you. For helping me study”, he proceeded to give the plastic bag to his father.

Iwaizumi chuckled and accepted them. “As your parent, it’s my job to teach you whatever you need help with. This is very thoughtful, Tobio. Thank you.”

Tobio nodded.

“Now I’m sure you’re excited to get back on the court. Go and have fun. But most importantly, give it everything you got”, Iwaizumi smirked.

Tobio, chest swelling with pride, exclaimed, “Hai!”

He will give everything he has.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
